


Round Robin

by Dryad



Series: Round Robin [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b></b><br/>'In a single round-robin schedule, each participant plays every other<br/>participant once. '</p>
<p>- 'Round Robin' entry on Wikipedia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #25: A Friendly Amendment

He wanted Lewis because Lewis had lied for him, where all the others  
hadn't.

Not that he cared.

Much.

Lied for him, on their very first case together.

And now here they were, walking down the street, Lewis on the  
phone, the two of them sharing James's mp3 player, listening to Kyrie  
from the Missa Luba just because he was in the mood for it, and it was  
Mass somewhere in the world.

He was ridiculously happy.


	2. #9, #41: A Strange Adventure

Hobson wanted Lewis again. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought  
of him touching her once more. She was convinced his hands were  
magic, the blunt words that came out of his mouth mere whispers  
compared to the witty talents of his lips and tongue. Who would have  
thought it of Robbie Lewis, Geordie?

They had been in the pub not far from the theater, sitting on tall stools  
at the dark end of the bar and giggling madly on too much strong red  
wine and the usual post-opera high. Die Fledermaus, not the favorite  
of either one of them, but after the Petrovich affair both had needed  
lightness and fun, and who else could provide that save Mozart? She'd  
leaned over and given him a quick peck on the cheek for no reason, and  
when he looked at her without any expression at all, her heart had  
thumped hard once, twice, three times. Then his warm hand was  
on the back of her her neck and he was kissing her as if his life depended on it.

It had been a night of drunken (right?) desperation (was it?), yet it  
wasn't until weeks later that she'd admitted to herself how good it  
had been, how surprised she had been, how much she had enjoyed  
herself without the usual guilt. Without the alcohol. Looking at  
Hathaway and the subtle happiness in his face as he spoke to Lewis,  
for the first time she understood that she had a rival, albeit one she  
liked, one she wouldn't mind going for herself if she thought she had  
half a chance.

The way they were together; she was sure neither one of them realized  
their bodies were having an entirely different conversation much of  
the time. What might it be like...funny how it easy it was to imagine  
herself in the mix.

Jesus, what the hell was wrong with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is very slightly edited from the one that appears on the [Would You Care to Play a Game](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) challenge on livejournal.


	3. #50: Alas, Poor Yorik

Hathaway cradled Hobson in his arms, torn between comforting her  
and running after Lewis. Her screams quieted while her great, gasping  
sobs grew louder. He twisted around, catching glimpses of Lewis'  
torch reflecting off the windows.

"C'mon, c'mon," he murmured, wishing he was bastard enough to tear  
her grip off of his back, his arms. Didn't she know she was safe, now?  
Lewis was the one in danger - god! And Lewis would never forgive Hathaway   
if he left Hobson, though, that much he knew. "Laura, come on, let's get you  
out of here."

"Where's Robbie?" She wailed, blinking at him through tears as he  
stood, pulled himself out of the grave.

He nodded towards the manse. In there, somewhere. "He'll be alright.  
Here, take my hand."

"I've got to call for ba-" He stopped at the high scream, followed by   
abrupt silence.

Hobson looked up at him, grief-stricken. "Robbie?"

Hathaway grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along behind,  
stumbling over the clods of dirt and grass carelessly shoveled to one  
side. Frankly he didn't care whether or not she was hurt, and judging  
by her graceless hobbling, she clearly was hurt. Nonetheless, he  
dragged her to the open door just in time to see Lewis and the girl  
appear. Relief flooded through him. Lewis was fine. Everything was  
right in the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is very slightly edited.


	4. #268: The Richest Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble written for the [Would You Like to Play a Game?](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) challenge on lj.

_For the love of God, man,_ she thought, _don't look at me as if I've been run over by a lawn mower!_

She'd known it was going to be bad when she started catching glimpses of her fellow Salon-ees glancing at her in the mirror with expressions of pity.

How had it come to this? A bob of medium length was perfectly suitable for a woman in her position; unlike cropped hair, not too business-like and long hair (though she loved it) was too feminine (not that Mr Innocent ever noticed). She had the sneaking suspicion upper management didn't take her seriously when she had long hair.

The bastards.

Still and all, Lewis didn't have to make such a damned effort to keep his eyes looking into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hair is the richest ornament of women. ~Martin Luther


	5. #269: Samson's Game

"James," whispered Lewis desperately. "I'm telling you, just don't look at her."

Hathaway obviously thought it was funny as well, but then he hadn't seen the horror sitting on Innocent's head.


	6. #270: Two Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on the [Would You Care to Play a Game?](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) challenge on lj.

_Good Christ!_ It was all he could do to keep his eyes on the monitor. Lewis hadn't been joking. Innocent was obviously in a bit of a panic about it - as well she should, it wasn't a haircut, it was a tragedy. And after her comment on his tie - !

Thank goodness he'd trained himself to listen with half an ear during his days in the Seminary. He'd loved God, but sometimes God's workers made for the best sedatives. Nonetheless, it was a skill he was glad he had retained...dear lord, was the creature upon her skull actually _moving?_

Innocent paused, then said, "Are you even listening to a word I say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no idea how to include the piccies - my apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Looky here, it's My Very First non-X Files fic. Go figure,  
> eh? I've only just begun my rewatch of Lewis, so I'm doing a lot of  
> guessing.
> 
> Written for the [Would You Care to Play a Game](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) challenge.
> 
> 1) A Friendly Amendment: 'On occasion, while a motion is being  
> debated, someone will get up and offer what he or she terms a  
> “friendly amendment” to the motion, the maker of the original motion  
> will “accept” the amendment, and the chair will treat the motion as  
> amended. This is wrong.' - Robert's Rules of Order (robertsrules.com)
> 
> Missa Luba - you can find the Missa Luba on YT. It is the most  
> amazing Mass ever sung, in my humble yet correct. It is,  
> unfortunately, not available on cd. Ah, one of the sounds of my  
> childhood. In the episode they are listening to Hathaway's band, but I hadn't  
> watched it before I wrote the drabble!
> 
> 2) A Strange Adventure - Die Fledermaus, Act 3, Trio - Wolfgang  
> Amadeus Mozart
> 
> 3) Alas, Poor Yorik: '"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow  
> of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a  
> thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! my  
> gorge rises at it. Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not  
> how oft. Where be your gibes now; your gambols, your songs? your  
> flashes of merriment, that were wont to set the table on a roar?"
> 
> \- William Shakespeare, Hamlet 5.1


End file.
